


Ramblings of a Conflicted Man

by Gen_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_Kreuz/pseuds/Gen_Kreuz
Summary: A small collection of short "love" inspired poems.I don't write poetry really so don't expect much. It is really more for myself than others.





	Ramblings of a Conflicted Man

1

She makes me happy

But I don't make her as happy

She shouldn't make me happy

But she makes me so happy

I should feel bad for wanting her

And I do

But that doesn't stop my heart

_You can not have her get over it_

You don't know how bad I want to.

 

2

Cute freckles 

Lovely hair 

A smile that makes me melt

I know I shouldn't be writing this

i know i should be writing about you

But I do it anyways

It just makes this so much harder

But I just can't stop.

3

Don't worry yourself

Don't worry about me

That is why I keep my feelings inside

Cause I'll make you worry

And hurting you isn't an opinion. 

4

Heart strings tied in knots

  
pulled taunt 

  
looped around each other

  
like the pretty bows you wear in your hair.

5

Its pretty fucked up 

bringing someone like you into my life

just so i can be broken

I guess its my punishment for being sk selfish.

6

* _first line taken from "your reality" from Dokki Dokki Literature Club_

_Everyday I dream of a world where I can be with you_

I know I shouldn't 

But I do

I wish I could stop. 

7

A charming smile

Pretty hair

Cute freckles 

Everything about her is angelic in quality 

An angel 

An angel that is leading me to damnation 

I don't think it is supposed to work this way.

8

Am I not worth honesty?

Or am I just worthy of self righteous pity?

I suppose it is my fault 

For thinking you would see me worthy of anything else

But it doesn't stop my wounded pride from festering. 

9

It's like a magnet in my chest

It's been pulling towards you for a long time

Long before I recognised my feelings 

Now that once gentle pull is a violent tug

Like the magnet is trying to burst from my ribcage

Yet my bones do not falter 

It hurts so much 

It leads a man to wanting to crack his own ribs asunder. 


End file.
